My hero (18)
by ya.oix
Summary: Karen x Mysterion smut lol
1. Chapter 1

"Mysterion?" Karen called out into the night. Her voice sounded uncertain as she called out again and waited for her hero to appear.

Finally, a masked vigilante appeared at her window. Her hero.

Mysterion crouched at her window and looked at her in concern.

"What is it Karen? Are you in danger?" He asked and fully climbed into the room.

Karen looked away shyly. Her brown locks fell over her eyes and covered her cheeks. Kenny stood before her and watched her with a soft expression. He wasn't sure what Karen was thinking, and for all he knew she could be crying. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary for her to cry around him and tell him all her feelings.

That's why Karen couldn't help falling for the masked vigilante.

Seconds ticked by before Karen stepped forward. Kenny watched with confusion, but his eyes widened as Karen's lips connected with his. He stood dazed but before he could push her away, she moved on her own. Karen backed away and sat on the bed.

"Mysterion, I don't know who you are, but… I really love you." She admitted with a blush. Her hands moved down and began pulling down her pajama bottoms. "Please let me satisfy you for once."

Kenny watched with wide eyes. He was speechless, not sure how to react. He couldn't believe Karen would throw herself at anyone like this. His thoughts were interrupted as she threw her panties off and spread her legs.

"Come on… You don't have to be shy. I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Specifically what's under your underpants." She said with a giggle.

Kenny felt his palms moisten. He knew if he didn't do this, Karen would be heartbroken. He gulped and slowly inched forward toward his sister. She smiled patiently up at him.

"Please show me yours, since I showed you mine." Karen said with a small smile.

Kenny looked away as his trembling hands slipped under the waistband of his vigilante costume. He pulled the bottom part of his costume down, and let his cock slip out. Karen's eyes widened as she gazed at it.

She slowly moved her hand down and began rubbing her clit. Kenny bit his lip and tried not to watch. Even so, his cock began to harden at the thought of getting laid.

"Mysterion.. I want you.. I want you inside me!" Karen whined desperately and laid back on the bed before him. She moved her hand down and slipped a finger into her opening. Her breath hitched from the feeling.

Kenny could only grow harder as he watched with wide eyes. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop- he didn't _want_ to stop.

All at once, his dick took over logic and he climbed on top of Karen. He spat into his hand and gave his cock a few halfhearted strokes.

"Beg for me more, Karen." He growled hungrily and watched as she added another finger. Then another.

"P- Please, Mysterion, I need you in me… I want you to fuck me so hard…" She drooled out.

Kenny moved his cock down and began to grind against his sister's pussy. Karen shuddered and moved her legs around him. She removed her three fingers and gripped the sheets beneath her.

"Mysterion, fuck me, fuck me please!" Karen begged.

Kenny couldn't think straight as he positioned his cock to her hole and began to shove himself inside.

Karen gasped and threw her head back. The air was taken from her lungs as Kenny slammed his full length inside. Blood bubbled out of the sides of her pussy. She twitched in discomfort and stared with wide eyes up at the ceiling.

Kenny sat with his cock inside for a few lengthy moments before moving to her ear.

"I broke your hymen, Karen. Now you're a woman." He whispered hungrily and licked her ear.

Karen let out a sound of pain and shut her eyes. Tears began to form from the stinging sensation. As he waited for Karen to settle, Kenny unbuttoned her pajama shirt and exposed her developing breasts. He reached forward to grab one and squeezed it, letting the skin form through his fingers.

Karen finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her arms moved up to wrap around his neck.

"I'm ready… You can start moving." She said and bit her lip.

Kenny nodded and began to retract his hips He pulled out about halfway before pushing himself back in.

Karen focused on keeping herself from whining out his name again. Kenny thrust himself in and out before moving his head down and grabbing a nipple between his lips. Karen whimpered and moved her head back against the pillows. The bed squeaked underneath them as Kenny increased his speed and filled her up with more of his cock. Karen's virgin blood acted as a lubricant which allowed Kenny to slip in easily.

"Fuck, Karen, you feel so amazing inside." He grunted against her breast and suckled on the nipple. He moved his hips even harder into her. A sloppy, wet rhythm began to take form as the two siblings connected. Soft slurps erupted from between Karen's thighs as Kenny slammed into her harder. Karen whined and spread her legs out farther.

"S- Something's coming… Oh god, Mysterion!" She yelled before cumming against him. Kenny watched as she slumped into the bed. He laughed affectionately and pet her hair.

"Karen, you're so cute, but I still haven't cum yet." He said before beginning to slam his hips forward again. Karen gasped and shuddered.

Kenny moved forward and began fucking his sister into the covers. She moaned mindlessly as her tired body prepared for yet another orgasm. Kenny shut his eyes and grunted with every move of his hips. He knew nothing good would come from releasing inside of her, but his brain was too fuzzy to think.

With a final thrust of his hips, he planted his seed into Karen's womb with a loud moan. Karen squealed in pleasure before falling back into the covers. Semen trailed out of the sides of her pussy, but Kenny didn't remove himself. His semen filled her pussy completely and began to spill out, but he couldn't care while on this natural high. Karen didn't complain either. In fact, she stared down affectionately at her cum-filled pussy.

"Ahh… A- Am I gonna have your baby?" She asked, words slurred as a result from the high.

Kenny shrugged slightly and slowly began to pull his cock out of her. As he did, cum drooled down onto the sheets.

"I really love you, Mysterion… You can fuck me anytime you want." She said tiredly and moved her hand to touch her sore pussy.

Kenny simply nodded before pulling on his pants. He glanced back at her before climbing onto the window.

"I'll keep that in mind. Sweet dreams, Karen." He said before diving out of the window, his mind going wild with opportunities.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Mysterion last spoke to Karen. He thought about how his cock felt in her tight pussy, his mind fuzzy with pleasure, his cum drooling down her thighs.

Mysterion swallowed hard from the roof of the McCormick house. He knew it was wrong, but every time he thought of the situation, his cock ached with excitement. He needed to feel that pleasure again.

 _"I really love you, Mysterion… You can fuck me anytime you want."_

Mysterion swallowed his hesitations and slid down into the window of Karen. He would not allow the opportunity to get laid disappear.

He unlatched the window and slid inside. Karen was already asleep, from what he could see. He mentally cursed the odds of her having fallen asleep on her own for once. Mysterion crept over to his sister and examined her sleeping body. She was dressed in skimpy pajama shorts and a tank top, as the nights were often humid. Mysterion laid a hand on her thigh and found she radiated heat. When Karen did not wake up, he continued. Mysterion slid his hand up Karen's thigh, and into her shorts. Her curled up body made it difficult to navigate her skin.

He groped her hips and made his way under her shorts. She stirred in her sleep but did not awaken. Mysterion watched her sleeping expression- his cock throbbing harder with every touch.

He wanted nothing more than to fuck her, right then and there, but he forced himself to hold back on ravaging his younger sister.

Mysterion moved his hands to pull her tank top over her body, exposing her small breasts. He cupped one of them roughly and licked his lips hungrily. Even in the dark, he could see her sensitive nipples growing harder. Mysterion leaned in and pressed his lips against a bud. He swiped his tongue over it, and sucked on it. He fondled the other breast with his hand and pinched the other nipple.

In her sleep, Karen stirred and whined a bit. He did not hesitate to bite down, lightly, on a bud. He retreated, still with the nipple between his teeth, and tugged. Mysterion did this a few more times before releasing the nipple. It showed an irritated red, with light bite marks on her skin.

"Mysterion?" Karen asked groggily and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

Kenny smiled at her cuteness. He moved his hand up and stroked her hair.

"Karen, I can't stop thinking about your body. Let me feel good with you?" He asked.

Karen was quiet for a few moments before slowly nodding. She leaned back on the bed and bit her lip. "Come here."

Kenny obeyed quickly to lean down and kiss her. Their lips moved together for a good while before Kenny moved retracted. He pushed his lips up against her neck and moved down. With his hands he grabbed her breasts and fondled them. Karen squeaked before covering her mouth.

"Mysterion... More. Please," She begged.


End file.
